Lost the game
by Elfbone
Summary: Shadow died 1 year ago in the ark accident and sonic cant forgive himself for letting it happen...but what if he see shadow in the city? and then start to search for him..and what if his not the only that seem him or the only one that searching?
1. picture

This is my first sonadow story im putting out here..and I have no one to help me with the english so don't be to ebil pl0x XD hope you like it ^^

part 1 : -an old picture-

Sonic looked at the old picture in his hand … it was a picture of him, Tails, Amy, Cream , Cheese, Knuckles, rogue and a ebony hedgehog…Shadow the hedgehog.. That had died almost 1 year ago… 

Sonic putted down the picture and drag his hand across his spikes. 

'Shadow…why…didn't I have enough strength to save you? Why did I let you die? Sure you were my rival …but still my friend...Sonic the hedgehog doesn't let people die! Shit!'  
he slammed his fist against the wall and looked at it.

''why can't I get you out of my mind?'' he whispered and sigh. 

Tails came into the room with a worried look on his face.  
''Sonic is something wrong? I heard a slam and…I mean you have been pretty down for a really long time now… aren't you ready to talk about it now?.. I mean... you have been like this…. For almost 5mouths... it's... a little scary'' he said with a worried voice.

''tails…I'm sorry for that…. Hey its okay lets go get some chilidogs okay?'' sonic replayed and gave Tails a thumb up and his trademark smile.

Tails just sigh and nodded '' if you say so sonic… if you say so''

Tails walked into the kitchen and started to make the chilidogs while sonic was sitting at the kitchen table, playing with a piece paper from a billing that knuckles had ripped apart some hours ago.

''hey tails time to start pay those things on the internet?'' he said with a grin on his face but it soon disappeared when he heard a noisy voice shouting his name.

''SONIC!WHERE ARE YOU MY DARLING? ''  
A pink hedgehog girl soon stood in the doorway, she had a red dress and large red boots and a matching headband on her and she hold something in her hand.

''Sonic!There you are!Guess where we going tonight!'' she said with a squeaky voice and sonic took his hand against his ears.

''Oh Ames take it easy I can hear you ''he mumbled and looked at her.

''oh don't be a baby…oh we're going on a carnival! ''

''what? eh Amy I don't know… I'm not really on that mood''

''b-but…sonic …'' she said with tears in her eyes and sonic just sighed.

''damn you….okay okey….im going''

''yay! It's going to be so fun sonikku! Knuckles and rouge and team chaotix are joining us, Tails why don't you come 2? And I'm going to creams house now see ya at 7!''

''omg… she's so damn….. Tails…. Why me?'' he said and slammed his head into the table and Tails just laugh at him.

''Ha ha you're the hero shouldn't you be able to handle all the fan girls? Hehe''

''Tails…. Fangirls….no problems… but Amy…she's like….obsessed ….it's really fucking scary''

''whatever sonic haha here eat'' Tails said with a smile and placed the chilidogs on the table.

Chilidogs always made the hero feel better but sometimes not even a good meal could get him up on his feet' when he saw the picture.. Not when he was thinking about him...

chapter 1…done!:D 


	2. Chapter 2

Hellow there here's next chapter^^ eeep if you have something against male relationship you should leave now cause this is sonadow that means Sonic x Shadow thank you^^

-I do not own any of those characters they are all owned by Sega-

~Chapter 2 -alive?-~ 

7….it was 7pm and Sonic and Tails was outside Amy's house, it was a pretty little house that was painted in pink with yellow blinds and a lots of flowers in pretty little flower pots.. The most people would say that it was pretty…but Sonic felt…it was waaaay to extreme.

''sonikku my darling! You are in time!'' the pink hedgehog said locking the door and then she came running against Sonic with a big smile across her face and before sonic had a chance to run away she gave him a hug

''Amy….i cant ..breathe… ''he said gasping for air.

Soon the girl let go of her bear hug and sonic took a breath with relief and he looked at his little brother that was laughing and he sighed again.

''Can we go? Heh I wanna meet knucklehead so I can tease him a little hehehe it will makes me in a better mood !'' he said with a cocky smile so his friends wouldn't ask him if something was wrong.. The smile always worked no one could ever see his true emotions when he smiled!  
I mean sonic often felt down since Shadow had died... but hey! He couldn't break down because of that!  
I mean he was also famous for his smile right? And who wants a depressed Hero?  
That's right…NO one. 

Well anyway, they meet up with knuckles and rouge outside rouges club and then they picked up Cream at her place... they didn't want her to go all the way to the carnival alone when it was dark... I mean she was only 8 and she had become really pretty. Anyway.

Soon they met the Chaotix on the carnival and when everyone was there it was time to decide what ride they would go for...heh like that wouldn't be a piece of cake!. Or not?

''I want to go to the haunted house!'' charmy said and flied around all of them

''no!I wanna go there! The tunnel of love with my Sonic!'' Amy yelled.

''noooo! That rollercoaster!''Knuckles said before rogue whispered something in his ear and he became quiet for the moment blushing like mad.

''can't all of you shut up for a second!'' Vector said and Espio just sighed

While everyone was into the fight of which ride they would go for was sonic far away in his own thoughts until he saw something rly rly far away …something black and red in front of the ferries wheel...

Sonic froze and just stared at it...the first thoughts that came through his mind was the ebony hedgehog….shadow!  
He had no time to waste he needed to see if it was shadow... fast!  
Sonic dashed into the direction he saw what he believed or wanted to believe was shadow …'plz god let it be him!' he though while dashing through tent and trailers in all different colors it felt as if it took so long time to get to the black hedgehog but when he least expected it he soon crashed into shadow so they both slammed into one of the tent.

''s-shadow! Shadow is that you?'' sonic said with an actually really worried and shaky voice.

Shadow looked at Sonic shocked and a bit irritable before he stood up and looked down at the blue one.  
He was pretty skinny and had some bandage on his arms and one around his chest... bloody, but it didn't really seem to bother him.

''who else faker?'' he said and with a blank expression on his face and with those first and last words to the hero he disappeared.

''Shadow…'' he said and just stared into nothing.

''he is….alive…..not dead…he….didn't die….he didn't die!''Sonic said happy before realizing Shadow was gone.  
''Shadow….''he said and soon he was up on his feet's again looking around him to see if he could find Shadow but he was gone as if he never been there … but he had! Sonic had seemed him! Touched him heard him!

Soon came his friend to the spot there everything had happened and they looked confused.

''Sonic what's going on why where you running away like that?'' Tails said and looked at him worried... he did actually though that his big brother was on his way to lose his mind... but he couldn't just say that to Sonic... you just don't tell people when you think they are going to lose it… but Tails was starting getting real worried here.. When they came home he had to talk to Sonic!

Sonic looked at them with a little panic in his eyes... what was he going to say? 'Guess what I just saw Shadow you know that died 1 year ago! His alive' that would be…a little too much and he didn't want everyone to be happy or excited, it could have been sonic imagination … but he debt about it …it was Shadow... it had to be him...  
''ah…eh... no nothing I just saw the awesome ferries wheel and I wanted to check it out you know! -Come on lets go for a ride huh? I mean you're not afraid of highs? Hehe ''  
he said and gave them all the old cocky sonic smile.

Amy clapped her hand and smiled.  
''Oh Sonic my darling that sounds wonderful!'' she said happily before she hugged him again  
and Sonic just sighed.  
''What ever come on guys!'' he said and they all though it was a good idea so they all started to walk to the ferries wheel.  
But that wasn't really what Sonic really wanted….all he wanted for the moment was to search… for him... the source of all his pain... Shadow the Hedgehog.

Whiiiiiiieee chapie 2, I can't sleep!...hope you likes it^^' not so long but I promise it will be more soon ~ thanks for reading!


	3. secret

Wiiiiiiie here is next part: lawls im so lazy sorry/3 but thank you to Emma that made me put this thing up^^'  
I've been emo since I played Sonic colors… it sux..i liked how you played it…but come on the story omfg it was worthless XD Come sega I'm sry but you can do better!...and like… the new voice actors… I don't like you! I'm sry but gaaah! –sadface-….anyway…

enjoy!

Sonic watched the sunset as the night was about to color the sky in black, he sighed and looked down at the green grass …where could shadow been?

He had searched everywhere in the whole town, Angel Island and in the most of the different zones but still not a clue of him…But Sonic didn't want to give up! It just wasn't his style.  
He stood up and took a last look at the sky and smiled.

'' Heh I may sound a bit stalk-ish… but Shadow…I will find you…you can't be gone forever…even if you don't care about me…i still got some chaos emerald that I guess will make you show yourself sooner or later''  
He said and with those words he ran into his house direction unaware that someone or…something was watching him from the dark forest.

''_hehe….W-Wel L see aBout tha-at Soni-ic the Hed-gehog'' _

Sonic soon returned home and he slammed the door and lay down in the sofa exhausted.  
Tails got into the room and looked at the hedgehog in the sofa.  
''Hey Sonic there is a thing I would like to talk about if it's okay?'' the kit said with a hint of worry in his voice.  
Sonic watched Tails take a sit in a chair... damn he didn't like when tails sounded like that…it meant he would talk about something serious.

''Sure bro, heh what is it?'' Sonic said with a try to not sound uneasy...but he didn't like to lie to his own brother… maybe he should tell him the truth? Yeah...it would be easier. 

''Uhm...as I've said a lot of times before...you have been acting strange since...i don't know almost since you and shadow beat that thing…uhm. And…I just want to ask…what's going on?''

Sonic looked at his little brother and sigh heavy

'' well...i guess I can tell you but don't do a thing of it okey? Heh I don't want everyone to ask me a lot of things and shit...''  
He said with a weak smile on his face. And then he started to tell tails about what he had seem on the carnival and that he had felt down since the day that shadow died.  
'' I really don't know why I'm so down you know… but …when I think about Shadow… it feels like something is stabbing me in the chest... well I understood why ..I mean I blamed myself when he died… but now I know his alive! …so why do I still feel this way? …And I don't understand why I want to find him so badly … heh. Well you got the point?''

Sonic watched the youngster in front of him… hey wait …why was Tails blushing?  
''Uhm is something wrong Tails? hehe you look like you got a fever or if Cream just talked to you''  
Sonic said with a grin on his lips.  
Tails blushed even more and stared at Sonic.

''Not okey...Sonic… and that's not why I'm blushing… Sonic … are you gay?'' he said carefully and looked at the blue hedgehog that just stared at him before he burst out in a laugh.

''Hahahahaha me? GAY? Hahaha god Tails your funny haha just because I want to find Shadow and doesn't like Amy it doesn't mean I'm gay hahaha! '' he said with tears in his eyes that he wiped away with the gloved hand.

'' eheh...hehe… how could you even get the idea?'' he said and looked at Tails still with the grin on his face.

''uhm…first of all… its nothing wrong being gay Sonic …and for the second... why would you ells feel like that with Shadow? If it was hate you wouldn't search for him right? … I only say... that's it's a good reason... but if you say you're not…then I guess you aren't gay… well you never know'' Tails said and smiled little. 

''Well I'm going to make dinner! Hope pasta and meat is okey with you!''  
and with those words the kit left the room and the speechless sonic that just stared into nothing.

''gay? I'm …..not…gay ..right?.. Oh my god... no...I can't be heh…hehe... I mean... just because I doesn't like Amy or feel attractive to Rouge … it doesn't mean I'm gay?'' Sonic said to himself and then he thought about the feminine Rouge the bat… but nothing … and then he thought about Shadow. And that feeling in his stomach came back and he felt a little … horny? –hehe Sonic is a perv:-

'SHIT!' He ran up to the bathroom...Tails couldn't see him like this!  
Fuck… he was fucking right Sonic was gay... he felt attractive to Shadow the hedgehog …fuck...this wasn't good at all... 

30minutes later...  
Tails knocked on the door to the bathroom ''Sonic? Dinner is ready...Knuckles and Rouge is joining us!'' he said before he got down to the dinner room.  
Sonic opened the door and walked down to his pal ''ah smells good!'' he said cheerfully and took a seat at his normal chair.

''him? Why heh I mean I have nothing against that they are joining us..but why? Heh wasn't knuckles back at angel island?'' Sonic asked Tails. 

''Well.. Rouge wanted his help or something.. so knuckles will be here for a little while.. he takes the guestroom hope its okey for you?''

''sure why not hehe as long as he keep his big mouth shut when I'm sleeping its okey with me'' sonic said and yawned and Tails just laughed. 

The red echidna and rogue the bat entered the room and the bat sat down next to Sonic.  
''Well hello there darling hmhm why that look on your pretty face?'' she said with a sensual voice and she crossed her legs.  
'' it's not often you look so worried Sonic '' she said simple and smiled at Tails.  
''hey honey thanks that you letting us eat here today'' she looked back at sonic  
''so? Are you going to tell me?'' she said simple as she looked at him with half closed eyes as she used to do.

Sonic looked at Rouge a little confused could she see that something was wrong?

''hey rouge …uhm wrong? Heh why do you think something is wrong hehe i'm just fine a little tired but perfectly fine!'' he said and gave her the thumb up and his trademark smile.

Rogue smiled and looked at him ''well honey ..ah forget it we'll talk about that later''

Knuckles sat down beside Tails and smirked

''hey Sonic no hello to me?''

''Hey knuckles heh sorry I forgot you while I was talking to your girlfriend''

Knuckles blushed slightly.

''She's not my girlfriend Sonic'' he mumbled

They all started to eat and it didn't took long before all food was gone and they started to pick away the plates. 

Rogue pulled in Sonic to the kitchen.  
''Okey blue boy its time to talk…spit it out'' she said with a smile on her face and Sonic looked at her a little shocked.

''eh…talk?...uhm… outside?'' he said and smiled a little uneasy.  
They walked outside to the garden.. The sky was black and the only light was the stars and the moon that made the sky look so beautiful … sonic smiled a little when he looked at the moon but the smile soon turned into a uncomfortable grin when he felt a warm had on his shoulder.

''so honey…speak.. and don't lie to me! I can see if your lying Sonic '' she said and smiled a little.  
Sonic signed and looked away.  
''Well… uhm. If I say like this… i… uhm... Shadow… is alive'' he said and looked at her a little.  
She looked at him and smiled  
''hehe I already know that.. hehe GUN is looking for him.. and me to…heh I didn't know you cared hmhm.. well for your information I've been looking for him for 1 month now…it's a shame his still gone hmhm his a such a handsome hedgehog''

She said and Sonic blushed.

''hmhm why that face Sonic?...why are you looking for him ?''

Sonic took a deep breath and smiled a little ''I have something I got to tell Shadow hehe that's why I got to find him'' he said and winked at her smiling.


End file.
